


Excitement

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, Post Season 1, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the excitement is gone from Topher's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Whedonland challenge: to use a line from the previous drabble. (That sentence is bolded)

Topher looked around the House and sighed softly. **Today had been like any other day.** Six official missions, one emergency job when Foxtrot got in over her head, and only one In-House engagement to give the Dollhouse version of the standard office sexual harassment seminar.

All the excitement with Ballard and Echo and then Alpha was in the past, and his world had quieted back down to its usual old routine.

Except, Echo wasn't there to ask him questions she shouldn't think up, and November was gone, and Victor was away prepping for surgery. All the excitement was gone from his life, and Topher should be quite happy about that, because excitement lead to more work and getting tazed.

Instead, he sighed.


End file.
